1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to cycles, such as bicycles, that are driven by force applied by the rider. In this invention, the force applied by the rider is applied both by rotation of the pedals and by movement of a handlebar subassembly, which generates a force that is also transmitted to the primary drive chain or drive mechanism used to apply force to the cycle's rear wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of suggestions have been made to employ movement of bicycle handlebars to propel a bicycle, either separate from or in conjunction with standard pedals. These attempts to incorporate arm and body movement with pedaling by the legs do not appear to have resulted in a viable or widely accepted means of propelling a bicycle. It would appear that one possible explanation is that the various prior art approaches do not effectively transmit force or coordinate the movement of the arms and the legs as well as the body, so that a rider can retain his balance and still operate the bicycle in the manner with which he or she has become accustomed.
One approach is to drive the front wheel by moving the handlebars while driving the rear wheel though the pedals. However, this amounts to a two wheel drive mechanism, which is different from a conventional single wheel drive. Turning the bicycle with a driven front wheel would appear to require the rider to adjust his normal technique.
Other suggestions have been made to move the handlebars up and down or to rotate them in a scissor like manner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,623 suggests that the opposite ends of handlebars be rotated in a horizontal plane about a central pivot point. None of these movements is similar to the manner in which a rider normally operates and a loss of balance and control may result or be difficult to learn. Other patents have suggested outrigger style upright handles, which are gripped vertically instead of horizontally. These handlebars could not be operated in a conventional manner as the bicycle must lean to negotiate turns making side to side movement cumbersome at best.